Gemtale 1: Pacifist
by Mew Mew Author Cutie
Summary: A young orphaned girl is done. She falls down a hole. What she finds will forever change her life.
1. Fallen Down

**Hoi!! I decided to combine Undertale and Steven Universe! I would explain the whole diggity darn thing, but there's a ton of changes to gem nature and everything that would confuse the instant noodles out of you. So just read, enjoy, and please review**!

**\--**

Nora woke up in a patch of roses. Her whole body ached. She looked up to see sunlight filtering down from a hole in the ceiling. The flowers had saved her life.

She surveyed the area. Pink, weathered pillars surrounded the roses. The only visible exit was a simple hallway, its stone walls covered in flowering vines. A huge, magnificent door waited at the end.

"Hey!" A voice called out, but the only visible life was the flowers.

"Is someone there?" Nora looked down to see one of the roses smiling up at her. It had a face. It had spoken. The rose giggled.

"I'm Rose Quartz."

"You can talk!?" Nora sat down in front of Rose Quartz.

"Well, why couldn't I? You are Nora, right? It's so lovely to meet you, a human!"

"Y-you know my name..."

Rose Quartz smiled sweetly. "Oh, did I startle you? My bad, hehe."

The flower stopped speaking for a moment, her stem straight up and her thorns appearing like a cat's claws.

"Listen, she's coming. Protect yourself. Keep a weapon. Good luck!"

"Wait, who is coming!?" Rose Quartz disappeared as the door at the end of the hallway opened, creaking.

"Hello?" A soft voice called out. A blue, very tall woman emerged from the doorway, looking around.

"Oh my goodness, a human has fallen... it's been... so long since this happened last!" The woman approached Nora slowly. "Please don't be frightened, child. What is your name?"

"M-my name, it's- is Nora." The blue lady sat down across from her.

"Nora. Such a lovely name, isn't it? I am Blue Diamond. Please, come with me. I will lead you home, darling." Blue Diamond held out her hand. Nora hesitated.

"If you are not comfortable with a stranger, you may trail behind... but I assure you you will have to get used to me." Blue Diamond said. "If you'd rather, you may refer to me as Blue, or... mother... hehe, no, nevermind. Ignore the mother part..." Blue stood, and so did Nora.

"What do you mean, I'll have to get used to you?"

"Oh Nora, look up, child. There's no way you will ever return to your biological mother again... I will tend to your human needs, just as a mother would. I cannot just let you die here, can I?"

Blue was right. She'd never go home to her family. She didn't even have a family anyway. Nora finally agreed, taking Blue's hand.

"That's it, come now." Blue led Nora down the hallway and through the door. Behind it was an even more magnificent series of pink halls and traps.

"Please, follow my lead carefully. There are... many security measures that we must avoid. It'd be such a shame if you were to... lose your fragile life here in these passageways..." Blue's voice took on a somber tone. She absentmindedly swept her long braid over her shoulder.

"Ah, I must be rambling, aren't I? Please, excuse me for it... I've made quite an awful habit of it, nobody around to stop me..." The woman's sad eyes and half smile reminded Nora of the younger sister she once had. When her parents died, her sister was shipped away to another foster home. They never crossed paths again.

"Well, here we are... I hope my sorry little home appeals to you." Nora's mind snapped back to reality. Blue still held her hand. They had arrived at the end of yet another hallway. A large lavender house sat behind two beautiful sakura trees.

"Woah, you live here? I-it's so beautiful..." Nora stepped forward.

"Yes, this is my home. Ours, I suppose. Please, feel free to explore it. I have something I must attend to. I will return shortly. Will you be alright like this?"

"Sure, I'll be fine."

"Oh, good, good. My apologies." Blue then let go of Nora's hand and disappeared into the endless maze of halls.

Nora pulled open the heavy doors to see a fairly huge sitting area, with a seemingly endless amount of books. There were shelves packed, tables piled high, and a few laid on seats. The sweet smell of cinnamon wafted through the house.

To the left of the sitting area was a seemingly advanced kitchen, with tools she had never seen before. A few recipes laid on the countertops, and some had fallen to the floor. Random substances littered most of the stovetop and counters.

To the right, a hallway contained a few bedrooms, all completely different. They looked as if they were for children. At the end of the hallway was a staircase, so Nora ascended it. The first door was locked. The second only led to a bathroom.

The third was huge, though, and it was pink everywhere. Childish drawings hung on the walls everywhere. A huge, fluffy canopy bed littered with fluffier pillows sat in the center of the back wall. Surprisingly, most of the books in the shelves were manga. A pink laptop decorated with kawaii stickers still charged on a desk. Nora was tempted not to touch the spinny chair behind the desk. On the laptop was a symbol in the shape of a diamond, with white, pink, blue, and yellow forming diamonds within it. She'd never seen anything like it.

She moved on to the last room. It was almost as luxurious, but not as fluffy and pink. It was all blue, and much more elegant. The same symbol was on the blue laptop, but the laptop sat open on the bed. As the words were in characters she could not understand, she could only assume it was a fancy version of YouTube.

Just as she descended the staircase, she heard the doors open.

"Nora?" Blue called. "I am back!"

Nora met her in the sitting area.

"Ah! There you are. I would like to show you your room." Blue took Nora's hand once again and led her to the second room downstairs. It was the pastel themed room she absolutely adored.

"I do hope you love it! If you don't, certainly-"

"No!" Nora yelled, smiling. "Ah! I mean no, this is perfect." She hugged Blue. "Thanks, Mom."

She felt Blue hug her back, and heard her laughter. It sounded as if she had never felt so happy in her life.

"Oh Nora, I am so glad you are happy with it! Oh my, do you have any preferences on food? Any allergies? Any- any hobbies?" Blue rambled on about her excitement to pamper her new child. Nora listened intently to what she could understand.

Honestly, Nora just wanted to agree to anything Blue suggested. She'd never thought anyone would care about her again. Yet here she stood, loved so much by someone she'd met less than an hour ago.

She would never go back to the Surface.


	2. The Kids In The Photos

**Hoi! Just a warning, my chapter lengths and upload schedule are probably gonna be highly unpredictable. Stuff happens. That is all. Continue.**

\--

Nora awoke to see yet another plate of pancakes sitting on her bedside table, still warm. It had been a few amazing days since she had fallen. Blue had given her more love in the past few days than she ever was given since her parents died.

She picked up the pancakes, and started to eat, savoring the flavor. No human could possibly make something as amazing as these were. Every morning there was something waiting, and Blue would patiently wait for Nora in the sitting area. Blue was kind, and never said no to Nora once. She'd constantly hug her, check on her, and ask if she needed anything. It was like her real mother was still alive in some tall, blue form.

Despite already hearing multiple stories from Blue about anything and everything she was curious about, Nora had another question burning in her mind. Her room had two beds, and assorted pictures of two children all over. Some of them had a pink woman in them.

She walked out of her room, expecting to see Blue reading, sprawled out on a sofa. But she wasn't there this time. That was quite odd.

She walked into the kitchen to find Blue sitting on a counter, trying to hold several pieces of paper in one hand. The other hand held a cup of green tea.

"Hmm... Oh! Good morning Nora, did you enjoy your breakfast?" Blue smiled, dropping everything to greet her child.

Nora nodded, and started to wash off her plate in the sink. "They really were amazing. Thank you so much!" At this, Blue's beautiful smile widened.

"I'm glad to hear it. I've been looking over some pie recipes I haven't tried yet, perhaps you'd like to assist me?"

"Sure, but I'm not as great as you at this kind of stuff. You're the best cook and baker I ever met!" Blue rolled her eyes, smiling.

"No, that cannot be true. I believe you may have some great potential, my darling. How about we start in an hour or two?"

Nora nodded. "Of course. Oh, Blue, can I ask you a question about my room?"

"Of course you can, Nora. What is it?"

"Who are the kids in the pictures?"

Blue's smile shrunk a bit. "Oh dear, that's quite a long story... Please, let's sit down somewhere."

Nora and Blue ended up in the sitting room, both with refills of green tea. "Okay, go!"

Blue sighed. "I suppose I should start at the beginning if I want this to make any sense."

"We are a group of rebels from the rest of our species, gems. The leader of the rebellion, her name was Pink Diamond. Hehe, I still do not want to accept that she persuaded us to join her... Pink was not like the other three diamonds. Me, Yellow, and White. She was very similar to a human child, really."

"Everything was normal until a human fell for the first time. He was 21 in human years... and Pink and him fell in love almost instantly."

Blue set her cup on the table, fidgeting with the end of her braid.

"They stayed in love for five years, and then... Pink Diamond announced to everyone that she was to give birth, she had mated with the human. But we did not expect what was to come next..."

"Pink ended up giving her gem and most of her soul to this child. His name was Steven, and he is the male in those photos."

"The female is the second human to fall, and her name was Connie. She fell at such a young age, and she and Steven were the best of friends, so cute together..."

"Have I... answered your question to the proper extent?"

Blue sipped her tea, her sad eyes looking over at nothing in particular.

"Well, what happened to them?" Nora dared to continue.

"Ah, yet another long story. To shorten it, the first human fell ill, very ill. He infected Connie, and... they both met their end, the poor fragile things..." She wiped her eyes.

"Steven was the only being with the ability to travel outside of the Underground, which is where we are trapped. He could because of his species, being half human and half gem. He was determined to return their bodies to the Surface, so he gave up much of his power to them so that they could cross through the barrier."

"They never got out before the loss of power..."

"Did it... kill Steven?"

Blue stayed silent for a long moment, before whispering, "Yes".

"Wow... I'm sorry." Nora moved closer to Blue. Blue wrapped her arms around Nora. They stayed like this for a while, until Blue finally broke the silence.

"You are so much like Steven. You are so sweet, well-mannered, and you look so alike! When I first saw you, it-it felt as if he was standing right there, just outside my reach..."

Nora glanced over at the beautiful painting above the doorway. It had to be Pink Diamond. The subject had short, fluffy, white hair and a long, flowing, lacy dress. Her eyes were closed and her hands rested in her lap. Her gem was an upside-down pink diamond on her stomach.

Another period of silence passed.

"Oh, I do hope I did not upset you with my tale there... How about we just... forget about it for a bit? Perhaps we could continue that manga we started?" Blue took a box set of "Parfait Girls" off of a shelf. Although the room wasn't perfect yet, Nora had helped Blue tidy up the place, despite constant pleas from her to do whatever she wanted. Honestly, just seeing Volume 2 in the place of Volume 5 bothered her.

"We left off on 3, right?" She set down the box down on a table.

"Yeah, I think so."

Trying to forget about the tragic story of Steven and Pink Diamond, Blue and Nora let themselves get absorbed in Parfait Girls.


End file.
